Words of Love
by Eveel Me
Summary: "I'd love to see the all mighty Uchiha Sasuke get turned down and grovel for her love." College AU. SasuHina. Slight OOC-ness! -One Shot Story-


Hi there! Kari213 here. I forgot my password for my original account so I made a new one! I will reupload stories from my previous account to this one if I want to continue or edit it. So far, I am concentrated on making one shots. I have a lot of schoolwork on my plate right now so making a continuing storyline will be hard on me because I am easily demotivated. Thanks for reading this! =)

Also there may be some grammatical errors since no one's perfect!

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Words of Love

Hinata did nothing as she watched Uchiha Sasuke, the Konoha Gakuen valedictorian of '09, make a beeline towards her. She glanced around her to see no one else in the open grass area protected with shade from the large oak trees. So, he's coming to talk to me? Questions overflowed the small Hyuuga's head until the Uchiha struck conversation first.

Without so much as a nod in greeting he spoke, "Details are meaningless."

"E-Excuse me?" Is that the first thing he says to me? Hinata was confused that's for sure.

Sasuke held a letter between his fingers. "I believe this is yours?"

Hinata blushed scarlet and successfully reached to grab the letter. "H-H-How did you g-get that!?"

"It was in my dorm-"

"Stop right there!" Hinata squeaked in protest "I know that you both live in the same dormitory. How could you just take a letter that was clearly meant for Naruto-Kun?"

"How could I _not_ assume it was mine?" Sasuke scoffed, "I receive love letters on a daily basis, and by the pounds too."

Hinata frowned at his cocky attitude. It was a trait she did not like and confused her greatly as to why Naruto is so friendly with such a person. "It clearly has the words "Uzumaki Naruto" printed on the envelope. Could you not read it?"

Yes, the shy Hyuuga has lost her stutter since college started. The Communication class sure helped with her speech impediment although when in the presence of a certain blond enthusiast, all that work is pushed aside to reveal the same flustered girl struggling to place words in her mouth. This time though, Hinata is angry. Why?

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke waved off her attempt to stab at his pride. "Anyway, you should thank me since he didn't read it."

"Thank you?" Hinata had an incredulous look on her face.

"No problem." Sasuke turned on the balls of his feet to walk off.

Hinata got on her feet. "W-Wait!"

"Hn?"

The casual glance Sasuke gave over his shoulder irritated Hinata. What a jerk.

"Why?" Hinata played with the ruffles of her sundress. "I-Is…Naruto-Kun …Umm…already dating…someone?"

Sasuke was now fully facing her. "No."

A sigh of relief escaped her as a small smile graced her lips in hope. Then Hinata remembered what Sasuke told her. "So…Why should I be glad that he didn't read it?"

"Need I say it?" Sasuke fought to roll his eyes, "That love letter should be clear enough."

Hinata frowned, her anger welling up with all the tension expelled into two simple words. "Explain, please."

"If you are going to tell him how you feel, just do it and don't go in a roundabout way." Sasuke continued, "All this poetic metaphor crap will never get into his hollow head."

With her mouth agap, she struggled to find the appropriate words to respond. "H-How rude! Words are a powerful language. They are what distinguish us from savages. We speak because that is how we express ourselves! If we relied on impulses alone, we are no different than animals."

"I see nothing wrong with that." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Eh?" Hinata was intrigued. If he could only clarify what he means?

"Animals are able to express themselves clearly through actions and emotion. They don't need a three page document on why they hate other animals and don't want them invading their territory." Sasuke sat down on the stone bench where Hinata once resided. "If they had the time and patience to form words, nothing would get done. By not relying on language as a definitive means of expression, they have already done something about it by now – fangs and claws bared proudly."

"You are being ridiculous."

"Am I?" Sasuke's eyes gleamed into hers. "Actions speak louder than words, ever hear of that?"

"Of course I have." Hinata had a haughty attitude right now. She wouldn't let the Uchiha get to her. "As much as actions hold a great deal to hold praise of, words are the more important of the two due to their lasting impact. Need I remind you of the Third Hokage's Speech of '76? Everyone remembers it _because_ of the incredible impression he made to the people of that time, and even now. His speech is now one of the most quotable lines in history."

Sasuke groaned, "Must you throw in a history lesson in this conversation?"

"And you say you are any better?"

"In many – oh so many – ways dear Hinata." His playful smirk graced the flawless lips on his ivory skin.

Hinata blushed a bit and mentally scolded herself for finding that pose incredibly attractive. "A-Anyway! How I want to express myself is my own right. I can decide how I want to be heard."

"Whatever. I was only giving you advice."

With caution, Hinata asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, have you even considered who the man you're about to confess to is?" Sasuke interjected her before she had a chance to be angered at his challenging her intelligence. "This is _Naruto_ we're talking about. From reading a letter full of analogies upon metaphors with the personification on top, he will most likely go brain dead."

Hinata's lips were sown shut when she didn't know how to respond to that. In a desperate attempt, she spoke, "Y-Y-You…never know…"

"But I do know." Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioning her. "How long do you think I've known him? As a matter of fact, if you're saying this are you even sure _you_ know him?"

"I do!" Hinata blurted out loud. Luckily no one was around to hear her outburst. She blushed like a rose as she spoke, "H-He's as brave a-as a golden-maned lion, the sun is dim compared to his glowing personality, and…"

"Now stop right there." Sasuke felt a vein twitch in his forehead when he realized Hinata had a dream-like expression as she spoke on and on about the dobe. "Listening to that bullshit makes me want to vomit. Gosh…You Lit majors are so dramatic. Not everything is interpreted into layer upon layers of meanings."

"You lack the finesse needed to understand." Hinata sharply glared at him. "Anyway, how is it any better with you Law majors!? Getting to the point without giving the other party a chance to speak and even more so, controlling the situation to win a case is how you make a living. Your whole judicial system is based all on the unfair notions of intimidation."

"It is not." Sasuke's eyes narrows as he stands up from his sitting position. "We find the truth under all the covered up lies people spill out. Watching a person spout out the truth in hysteric frenzy is my method of unveiling the lies those bastards are hiding."

"By manipulating the situation?" Hinata's eyes were just as accusing as a prosecutor's.

"Okay. Fine." Sasuke couldn't see any other way to turn it towards his favor without the topic of manipulation resurfacing again. "Yes, we do need to dramatize the case but what I'm ultimately saying is that **we get to the fucking point**."

"No need to go French on me, Sailor." Hinata frowned at his choice of words. "And who says I'm not making my point? It is clear of what I am conveying!"

"Hah…Really now?" Sasuke sauntered over to Hinata and plucked the letter out of her hands. "I quote, "The love I feel towards you resembles the distant moon's envy towards the brilliant Sun, waning for a chance to receive your light." Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Is it not obvious?" Hinata rolled her eyes. "I can't believe a top student law undergrad can't decipher this. Anyone ca-"

"Just explain!"

Hinata was frightened at Sasuke's angered glare for a moment. "Well, if y-you must know." She coughed to regain composure and her ability to speak. "I am the moon while he is the Sun. Having always admired him from a distance, I wish for him to look my way. Naruto-Kun doesn't notice me since he is constantly tailing after Sakura to even spare a glance in my direction."

"How the fuck is he supposed to understand that? He can barely understand the instructions on a microwave dinner!" Sasuke didn't mean to yell, but it was incredibly frustrating to convince someone that the person they admire is just **that stupid**.

"He…He will understand."

"Enlighten me." Sasuke did not know when to stop. Hinata was already discouraged, but he failed to notice. "Tell me, how he will know when he hasn't given you the time of day – not like he could even remember what day it is. Even now, he is still seen lurking around the Health Science building pining after his crush of 14 years. Naruto won't notice you if you keep beating around the bush with your pretty little words."

A sob broke out from Hinata as the rest of Sasuke's words sunk in. "Y-You…You are m-m-mean…"

Sasuke felt like a douchebag. "Hey." He ran his fingers through his hair to ease the tension on him. "I'm just giving you the facts. Reality is, Naruto will just gloss over the letter and move on. He won't even consider getting a book to understand the heartfelt words you wrote. Haven't you ever wondered why he's a Film idiot who won't settle for anything less than a movie with action and explosions?"

Hinata chuckled a bit. She took out a handkerchief to dry her eyes and nose. "I…I find that v-very endearing. N-Naruto-Kun knows what he wants to d-do and he won't take anything less."

"Che…I guess. It'll be his one track mind that will either get him nowhere or to greater places."

The tension had disappeared. Hinata had a small smile on her face while Sasuke had a neutral mask of neither happy nor angry – which is the perfect combination of content for an Uchiha.

"H-Hey…Sasuke… Umm…Since you found my letter to be… Umm…unfit for confession… How would you do it?"

Hinata saw a face she's never seen before. Sasuke had a face of pure horror and disgust (but mostly disgust).

"Gross. You're one of _those_ people?" The disgusted face did not leave Sasuke's face as he is reconsidering this conversation. "For the last time, I don't feel anything for Naruto. Geez, when will you fan-crazed **_fujoshis_ **get over that accidental kiss in grade school…"

"N-N-N-NO! U-Um….N-Not that…" Hinata fevered rapidly after remember that scene. "I…Umm…I mean, how would y-you confess to t-the person you like?"

"Hm?" Sasuke regained composure after hearing it wasn't about his greatest scar in his childhood life. "I'd just go for it. I'll swoop in, confess to her, and kiss her."

Hinata frowned at such abrasive actions. "How brash… What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Sasuke gave her a look that just screamed, _"Really?"_ He smirked at Hinata. "Who wouldn't be attracted to me? I'm the perfect man, am I not?"

"Cocky much? I'm looking for a real answer, Sasuke!"

"Hmm…" Sasuke looked out to the leaves falling down the large maple trees in thought. "Well, I'll deal with it from then onwards. At least she'll know how I feel."

Hinata smiled at his _real_ answer. She didn't expect him to answer her truthfully. "Assertive yet persistent. That's a pretty remarkable trait, actually that's something I expect out of Lee-Kun, Kiba-Kun, or even Naruto-Kun."

Hinata let out a sigh. The beautiful day was spent with a rude Uchiha but in the end it turned out all right. Sasuke did make her realize that her letter wasn't the way to Naruto's heart. In a way, she has some gratitude for the Uchiha boy, but he could have phrased it a better way than insulting her on multiple occasions.

Hinata snuck a peek at Sasuke and smiled mischievously. "I'd love to see the all mighty Uchiha Sasuke get turned down and grovel for her love."

"Would you now?" The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Eh?"

Sasuke glided towards her smoothly like as if he were flying. He grabbed Hinata's chin to force her gaze upon his as he said the simple words that held so much meaning, "I love you, Hinata." Hinata could only watch passively, for she was in shock at the sudden turn of events.

Sasuke bent down to capture her lips fully. His eyes stared into her wide shocked ones with pure mischief. Hinata could swear she felt a smirk against her lips. At a complete loss of what to do, she stared back at the person who kissed her when they parted. It was quite the sight. Hinata held all the red hues of tomatoes, roses, strawberries, and the list can go on. His mouth still hovered over her own as he whispered the next words.

"Should I get on my knees now?"

* * *

**_Fujoshi = Yaoi fangirls_**

Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!

~Evee


End file.
